fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chary Mask
---- Chary Mask (気が利く覆面, Kigakiku Fukumen; lit. "Smart Disguise") is an advanced, magical disguise or rather a technologically advanced gadgetry that allows the user to alter his voice and facial appearance as he chooses to. Also known as the Smart Mask (粋の仮面, Iki no Kamen) is a state-of-the art magical object that was invented by Shin Inari during his first few months at Horizon Industries. Overview The Chary Mask is a face mask made of nickel-lined polyester, graphine oxide and nanocrystalline cellulose and has several "bead" like engravings that are basically a cluster of nano-sized lacrima-cells that use Light Magic to project a three-dimensional, realistic and nigh-interactive holographic representation of the exact face of a certain person in real time; thus allowing Shin to impersonate as that person. The Chary Mask also because of it's composition is conductive, ultra-light and using the micro-size plates of the nanocrystalline cellulose infused graphite oxide layer can changes the size and structure of his "face's cut" as well as alter's it's light reflecting properties to further suit the webbed up network of nano-lacrima cells. It also appears to have sophisticated anti-surveillance technology to produce an image of the face of someone or something other than Shin, while also guarding against identification of the user through the anti-x ray mechanism produced by the combination of the materials used by this mask which itself "reflects" all light away from Shin's face. The mask wraps around Shin's entire head, and can simulate hair as well as perfectly follow facial expressions in real time. It generally works in combination with the Chronicle Lenses which record the target's voice, facial expressions, scans facial features as well as accesses local database about them only to be later on uploaded into the network of the smart fabric of the Chary Mask; which has a gigantic storage memory and quick access button around the left jaw while the well concealed right jaw is the "obnoxious" off button. Once it's uploaded into the network and stored in the memory, Shin can easily access it through the smart mask and use it to "Takeover" their facial and vocal identity. The mask comes with an integrated "voice synthesizer"; which is an electro-magical device that makes use of an integrated several pico-sized monolithic integrated circuits and a sonic lacrima to copy a person's voice on command; noting the loudness, pitch, intensity and amplitude of the sound (their voice) of their voice and then producing it with 100% efficiency. The voice synthesizer even allows him to mimic their accents with uncanny accuracy. This works great for both disguise and accessing voice based biometric locks or panels. While the mask can alter a person's appearance and voice so well that it can fool people who know them well, it still requires knowledge of the target's behavior and mannerisms or great skill at improvising to be an effective disguise. Also, it works best when one is impersonating some of the same gender and similar height; although, through the use of prosthetics, cosmetic makeup, lifts, etc. and his sheer knack for disguises, Shin can almost impersonate anyone. Trivia * Works best with Chronicle Lenses. * Free use will never be granted. Oopsie! * Even though "Chary" is an actual word which means "tactful", it has been played off as an intentional pun on "Cherry" because of the mask's color. Category:Inventions Category:Magical Items Category:Horizon Industries